Disclosed herein are embodiments of a vehicle barrier fence designed to arrest an impacting vehicle of substantial mass within a selected distance of the fence. Control of vehicles is important in many situations. At high security locations there is a need to stop potential bomb carrying vehicles from penetrating the perimeter, and getting close enough to critical facilities to detonate and cause mass destruction. Another situation where this barrier might be utilized is as a roadway barrier for highway safety.
As discussed in “Choosing the Right Antiterrorism Crash Barrier,” SECURITY MANAGEMENT, http://www.securitymanagement.com/article/choosing-right-antiterrorism-crash-barrier-006399, “[t]o keep the target facility far enough from devastating blast wave loads and to prevent similar tragedies as the Oklahoma City Bombing, a sufficient blast stand-off distance needs to be maintained, especially after terrorists try to crash their truck through any secured perimeter. Hence, physical perimeter barriers should fully stop any impacting vehicles while keeping explosives farther away from the target than any required minimum stand-off distance . . . . US federal agencies have developed systematic test standards using real crash tests to quantify, verify, and certify barrier performance. Such test methods were initially published and maintained by the U.S. Department of State (DoS), Bureau of Diplomatic Security, in 1985 as SD-STD-02.01. It was revised in 2003 as SD-STD-02.01 Revision A, which has been gradually replaced since 2007, with ASTM F 2656-07 Perimeter Barrier Vehicle Crash Test Standard.”
The effectiveness of vehicle barrier fencing is measured by a number of industry standards and government regulations which generally measure the distance a crash-testing vehicle penetrates the barrier fence. The standard for security barriers is clarified and designated, as further discussed in the aforementioned SECURITY MANAGEMENT article.